Pakselyshi'an
Summary Pakselyshi'an is the capital and the greatest city of Vlastisyad. The below decription appears to have been written in the time of Aerentorn III or early in the reign of Aereandyran II, for although it refers to the Halls of Nations, so named during the reign of Aerentorn III, there is no reference to the founding of the University of Pakselyshi'an, which Aereandyran founded in his lifetime. However, it is evident that a later editor altered the original manuscript, as seen in the references to Æronndear LastKing and Norbomend the Accursed as well as the final reference to the fate of the city. This rewrite was likely done under the reign of Cearmittan of Kanonas, who after the loss of many records in the Downfall ordered the ones that remained copied and preserved. Of the City of the Kings Pakselyshi’an is an expansive seaport city, covered by gardens in which grow specimens of every tree and flower in the hemisphere. The city is chiefly built on the island of Izoluina in the bay of Isychománi; whose gentle waters shield the island on every side. Izoluina is surrounded by high rocky crags on all sides save the northern shore, which is fronted by a beautiful sandy beach looking out onto the waters. Standing high above each beach, towering stone walls close the island from entry. Between these impenetrable walls and the natural cliffs ringing the island, none can land on the island or pass the walls of the city built there save by leave of the king, whether by the great harbors or by way of the bridge. A great stone bridge connects the island to the nearby mainland to the east, where the rest of the city sprawls, flanked by Mount Viselya and Mount Vigramya. Running below the bridge, above the ocean surface, is an aqueduct channel bringing abundant water from the springs of Vigramya to the island city. The Guarded Pass between the two mountains is shut by impassable walls and five successive gates, each higher and more imposing than the last. However, in time of peace the gates lie ever open, allowing free passage to all who wish to enter and explore the beauty of the city. The mountains are the narrow point of the Rendeli Mountains range, distinguished by high, sheer sides and precipitous drops. From Mount Vigramya cascades a river, which flows through Pakselyshi’an and waters the great gardens on its way to the sea. To the north of the bridge, there are two great harbors. On the mainland lie the shipyards of Veglarus, the famed shipwright and explorer from centuries past. Meanwhile, jutting from the beach on the north side of Izoluina, the seven great stone quays of Dormeth Kyne host great traffic of merchant vessels, bringing their wares from across the known world to the markets of Pakselyshi’an to be distributed in exchange for the wealth of food and technology found in the dominion of Vlastisyad. Vlastisyad has dwelt in peace for nearly 400 years, since the legions of Kyvernon were stymied by the walls of Pakselyshi’an in the days of Aereniallin the Conqueror. Since that time, Vlastisyad grown reliant on the strength of their fortress, and so their military tradition has atrophied as their citizens focus on other pursuits, like trade, science, and horticulture. More than anything else, Vlastisians have developed a great love of nature and her beauty. It is for this reason that Pakselyshi’an is renowned for the greatest and most beautiful gardens of the world, the Aelerian Gardens. The city is located in a temperate climate, which is a great aid to the gardens of Pakselyshi’an. Sheltered within the great bay of Isychománi, almost the size of an inland sea, the towering waves of the sea are kept from the shores of the harbour. The powerful winds are largely halted by the two arms of the bay, which are topped with the foothills of the Rendeli Mountains. In addition to the city of Pakselyshi’an, the tail end of Izoluina hosts sprawling fields of wheat and other grains. Additionally, orchards of fruit trees, curated from around the hemisphere, bring in a variety of temperate and tropical fruits to the citizens of Pakselyshi’an. The city is the pride of Vlastisyad for more than just its abundant gardens. For hundreds of years, since the reign of Aereniallin the Conqueror, Pakselyshi’an has possessed a well-deserved reputation of being impregnable. Her walls were crafted by the greatest stonemasons of Vlastisyad, and barely will retain a scratch, though they are pummeled by the greatest and most powerful rams. Mount Viselya and Mount Vigramya send their granite roots deep into the ground, preventing tunneling or undermining of the walls. The same is true of the walls on Izoluina. Her high rocky crags serve as the perfect solid foundation for the walls of Pakselyshi’an, holding them in good stead against both the winds of storm and the weapons of war. Neither can the city be taken by siege. The fields and orchards of Izoluina can sustain the city indefinitely, and the water that pours from the summit of Mount Vigramya waters the city and her fields even during a complete siege. The waters of the bay are fertile for fishing, and so the city can not be starved out, any more than its walls can be stormed or destroyed. Even a naval assault would likely fail, although it could perhaps at least challenge the strength of the city. The ocean beyond the bay of Isychománi is wild and challenging to navigate. The Vlastisian mariners have sometimes sent ships exploring with success, but often these ships are forced to return amongst the dreadful winds and waves. Furthermore, the walls of Pakselyshi’an stretch across the seaward coast, preventing incursion from intrepid pirates or invading armies. Near to Izoluina is a small and insignificant island, separated by only a bowshot of water when the tide is low. And a bridge stretches from Izoluina to this island, for upon this island, surrounded by gardens, are the Hallows of the Kings. Here all the kings of old have their burial, for when Aedemmur II removed the capital to Pakselyshi’an, he removed as well the tombs of the ancients. So every king, early and late, young and old, good and evil, was buried within the hallowed halls, for in death the body bears no blame for the deeds of its spirit. But Æronndear LastKing has no burial in the Hallows, for he was slain by Kyvernon, and his body unrecovered. And neither was buried Norbomend the Accursed, for the day he was crowned was the day of the ruin, and none remained to bury him. Now the Hallows of the Kings are built of stone, but within and without are faced with lapis and sapphire stones, interwoven with polished silver. So the whole of the structure shines with a brilliant blue hue, reflecting the ocean that surrounds it. The structure towers above the earth, where it is surrounded by fountains and gardens of contemplation. But within it descends to subterranean depths, with burial chambers both empty and full. The architecture is divided into various distinct groupings. The majority of the city reflects a radiant white from her walls and towers. As a token of her wealth and power, many of her palaces and noble residences are composed of finest marble, accented by sandstone and highlighted by precious metals and gemstones of fair colors. The architects of Pakselyshi’an love towers and domes, with tall pillars and high arches accenting the freedom and beauty of the royal city. However, not everyone lives within such radiant splendor. Much of the merchant and trading class live in residences of polished stone and expensive woods. Precious metals like silver or gold are only rarely seen, as many of these citizens are required to clutch their resources more tightly. Still houses to be marveled at, to be sure. Nevertheless, the more muted grays and browns of the merchant quarter are a far cry from the whites and golds of the noble quarter of the city. The discerning eye here will still observe pillars and arches, but domes like the dome of the heavens are only sparsely scattered throughout this quarter. As is true in all great cities, there are always peasants and other laborers living in poverty. The poor quarters of the city are far from slums, but they have fewer gardens than the rest of Pakselyshi’an and are composed of darker, dimmer colors. Only the cheapest building materials are seen here, including low-quality wood, poorly cut stone, and occasionally even dirt and thatch. Architecture is largely ignored here, with very little beauty to be seen in the poorest quarters of the city. Izoluina contains a great marvel, for on the east of the island is a tremendous spire of nearly-transparent crystal. This spire towers above all the other structures on the island, and reflects the light of the sun in prismatic beauty. This spire stood long before the city was built, and none know the origin of this wonder. Now under Aeburmal I, this spire was hollowed and shaped into the Crystal Tower, light of Pakselyshi’an and wonder of Vlastisyad. And it came to pass that Aedornel III commissioned the astronomical guild to occupy the tower, for it seemed that the crystal amplified the sight of those within. So the tower was occupied, and the Crystal carven and shaped, and the glory of the city was beyond compare. And in time the Halls of Knowledge were held within this tower, and the archivists and scholars oft repair to the tower seeking the wisdom of the nations. The Halls of Justice are situated towards the northern face of the island, for the justice of the king is delivered in sight of the ocean and the mountains beyond. And they are terrible to behold, for a towering staircase leads up to a great canopy of marble, held high by crimson pillars on the east and the west. Within the halls great fires blaze night and day, and water fountains circle the flames. The accused is marched between the flames to stand before the bar of the tribunal and the high seat of the king, whence justice is delivered. Now below the great hall, within the halls, are many chambers and courts, for not all malefactors are brought before the King’s Justice. But it is held true of all the citizens of Vlastisyad, that in time of need or justice miscarried, they can appeal to the throne, and entreat the king to hear their case. Near to the Halls of Justice are the prisons of the city, whence malefactors are kept until they can face the king’s judgment. And Aedemmur II the Cruel has delved great dungeons, whence none who entered ever escaped, save Aenuranth the Good, or those who he released when crowned. But the engines of torture were broken up, and the dungeons were abandoned, and Aenuranth the Good caused new prisons to be created, above the surface of the ground, whence even those in bonds could see the light of the sun, and feel the breeze from the sea upon their face. And the prisons oft stand empty, for the city knows little crime, and the Justice of the King is held to be right and good. And only in the dark times, or in the uttermost need, is the sanction of death leveled upon the malefactors. For the judgement of the king is often banishment, for those who have harmed the city may still make amends in the future. So many will be expelled from the city or the realm, but death is rarely leveled. To the west of the city stand the Halls of Commerce, whence the royal treasury is established. For there all people can come and purchase wealth of gold or gemstones, if they bear precious payments on their part. So the money-changers bring great wealth to the king, and there are the taxes of the king taken and secured. And those merchants from lands abroad can bring their scrip to the exchangers, and purchase of them the wealth of Vlastisyad. Now the Halls of Commerce are great towers of black stone, polished and smooth, with pillars of granite carven and polished. And of all the great structures on Izoluina which are occupied by the wealthy of the city, none other is black stone. For the city is white, and the palace is white, and the walls are marbled and glorious. But the Halls of Commerce are black, for the trade of the merchants had of old been held as unclean, and though the people do not hate those who deal in wealth and trade, yet still they do not wholly trust them. South of the palace stand the great Halls of the Nations, whence ever the king welcomes ambassadors all the world over. And the roof of the structure was supported by three great pillars, and there were balconies and platforms around all the outside of the structure. And upon these platforms were gardens and fountains, and the building was brightened by decorations of gold and gemstones. Within was a great audience chamber, for often the king sat and greeted his guests. And below, descending through the earth deep underground, great caverns were appointed for the housing of messengers and ambassadors, whence they stayed by the pleasure of the king. The caverns of the Halls of the Nations are glorious to behold, and as the great staircase descends to depths untold, the beauty of the caverns fills all who see it with wonder. Under the ground there are lamps of strange design, which glow with blue light at all times, day and night. The grand audience chamber is illumined by the great dome of the heavens, allowing the sun to shine in by day, and the moon by night. At the center of the isle, surrounded by a wall of polished sandstone and marble stands the palace of the king. And the palace is a house of wood and stone, with silvered columns and golden door posts. Within the outer walls are the personal gardens of the king, where he rests and is comforted from his daily labors. Within the palace, a great and winding staircase greets the eye as it ascends upwards. And throughout the palace are scattered guards and courtiers, but the palace is foremost the home of the house of Aegornan, and therefore is only rarely opened to the people. It is said that beneath the palace is a labyrinth of passages and chambers, with hidden passages boasting marvelous wealth. But the King spake not of any caverns, leaving them to the legends of the past. Thus was the city of kings, last dwelling of the house of Aegornan the Warrior, Pakselyshi’an the Fair. And in the time of the Kings the banner of the kings flew from the highest peak of the Crystal Tower, and from the Dome of the Heavens, and from the palace of the king. But in the days of Norbomend the Accursed, foulest and most hated of Aegornan’s line, the hosts of Kyvernon passed the Guarded Pass by treason, and entered the city unawares, and the ruin of the city was great and terrible to behold. So Pakselyshi’an was no longer fair, and the Last-King was slain, and the walls fell, and the last remnants of the people fled in terror. Category:Vlastisyad Category:Cities Category:Geography